Scheduled Maintenance
by Rejected Royal
Summary: Everyone loves when the servers go down... pointless drabble. Nothing but humor


**This is what happens when I can't fall asleep. I start thinking...**

**Pointless humor from the eyes of my favorite NPC...**

* * *

_Scheduled Maintenance_

* * *

**Classes have no matter here:**

* * *

_Scheduled maintenance will be in 30 mins. Please make sure –_

"Is it that time?"

"Finally, a break!"

"I wanna get out of this short skirt!"

I sighed and adjusted the chains on my body. Every day, every hour, every minute – I was expected to stand on this platform to appear in multiple cities at once so that people could make these sealed absolute weapons. Pfft. What happened to card farming? Back then, I got more entertainment watching people rage at me. God damn, I just need a gold phoru card, or, if only I could get a Type H card. But no, they had to implement space pieces, making it simple to get my weapons. Well, I can still troll –

Ku, Ku, the people still rage on those blasted megaphones.

I took a quick look around the place that was my prison for weeks on end. It was a small, dark box – metal when the lights turned back on. Around the base was twenty – yes, I have counted – lights, surrounded at the bottom, tracking my every movement

I quickly scratch below my leather mask, wondering not for the first time why I was given it, and snuck a quick peek at the people next to me.

On my left stood Camille, the leader on the sparring group, looking near dead tired. She was a good woman, just… when she didn't get enough sleep, the entire world, including player versus player, was going to suffer. I must remember to get her a coffee drink or some of those chocolate espresso beans.

All women like chocolate, right?

To my right stood a true Veteran. Helen. The only one of us to still be smiling at the end of a weeklong session. I don't ever think I've seen her in a bad mood. Some say she's immortal, while other claim she can beat a boss character. I have seen her whip big bad Ran (Who really isn't that bad. Just a misunderstood guy who got cheated a few hundred dollars by Ice Burners) into a child like person. There was a picture we showed her for her beating up Berthe. Now, we all know the truth about WHY Berthe is up there. That damned El Lady hid his bone in the tower before running away. But nooooo… However, when me and Speka approached her about the picture…

All she did was giggle and smirk before skipping away

I might be a man (At least programmed that way), but she can scare the crap out of anyone with that smirk.

"HA HA!"

There goes Luto again, probably happy that he just caused some misfortune for a crew in the secrets dungeons. With only 15 minutes left until maintenance, they have no hope.

I wish I could be so luckly. That bastard of a troll.

I watch as the fields become scarce quickly, until a few procrastinators quickly open limited edition boxes or craft the items that'll leave Ariel's possession very soon. I feel bad for that girl. She really does run herself ragged. The game doesn't help her, giving her limited inventory of those level eight amulets and unlimited supplies of magic stones. Poor girl

All at once the lower lights turn off and the bright inner lights turn on. _Server maintenance started. Please exit your stations._

I can't help the smile that happens behind my face. Finally freedom.

And by the sounds outside my door, it seems that everyone else is happy as well.

I open the door to the outside world to see everyone crowded in Elder, chatting away. I see Valak and Proto laughing about the ragers they faced in arena, while Apple is looking at the next costumes in the current update. Camilla is flopped behind the board, snoring without a care in the world. I walk over to Helen and Echo, who's table resembles more of a bartender's area then an alchemist's lab.

Helen holds out a drink for me, a red and orange drink in a tall thin glass, "To another week down, and countless more to go."

I chuckle, "Yeah, but these parties make it worth wild." I look over to Echo, who is shaking up a martini. "You realize you look like a loli doing that, right?'

Echo groans, "I look like a loli, but I'm not, ok? Just because I'm an absurdly short 18 year old, DOESN'T mean I can't make good drinks."

I smirk, "But you have to be 21 to consume drinks, no?"

Echo leaned over her work bench, looked me straight in the eyes and smirked, "Not in other countries, no." She stuck her tongue out at me before turning to Lowe and handing him his sex on the beach.

I rolled my eyes before turning to look over Elder. Everywhere, people were enjoying themselves. Noah stood next to Vanessa, holding yet another phoru baby in her grasp (We have a phoru infestation problem) while Vanessa just smiled and laughed. The chungs stood near Hoffman, competing in a 'who is more feminine contests' and, sad to say, the Deadly chaser was winning. Both Amelia and Lime were in an argument about whose breasts were larger and took it to Penensio, who was looking very worried in the middle of them. Edan was trying to hide behind the mailbox – _failing, I might add_, Glave thought – and tried to continue with his needle work. There was no one that didn't enjoy the much needed break of a maintenance session. "We need to do this more often," I heard Helen laugh at my comment.

"Well," she started, taking a drink of her pina colada, "This is nice change of pace."

I nodded. "Yeah, this is pretty sweet." I turn to Helen and smirk, "Any way you can crash the server and get us another day?"

Helen just smirked, "Leave that to me.

* * *

_Emergency System maintenance scheduled for Jun-_

Ah, I love my job.

* * *

**Like I said, couldn't sleep. Made this.**

**I can't write like this every day. . **

**Read and Review Please!**

**~Rejected Royal**


End file.
